Instant Expert:Age of Ultron
AgeOfUltronCSSInstant-Expert-CSS Avengers Re-Assembled! Are you like us, true believers? Do you need Earth's Mightiest Super-Heroes to once again fight the foes that no single super hero can withstand? If so, don your Hulkbuster Armor, grab your Gauntlets, give Mjolnir a polish — and make your way to Earth-199999! The Marvel Cinematic Universe is growing rapidly, and it's all connected. But that can mean the less true amongst us might have missed an episode or two of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or even the whole of the Agent Carter miniseries. So here’s the skinny: if you want maximum enjoyment out of Avengers: Age of Ultron, we strongly recommend that you watch the first ‘’Avengers’’ flick. (Seriously, is there anyone reading this that hasn't?) After that, proceed (with pace!) to the two Captain America movies, paying special attention to the second one. of the film.]] We mean it. Linger a bit over S.H.I.E.LD.’s development in that film — and in the second season of its TV show. You might want to devour the final four of the season, starting with "Love in the Time of Hydra". And if you haven’t seen Iron Man 3, how are you possibly going to understand Tony Stark’s state of mind at the beginning of this flick? Want to understand the comics on which this movie is based? We thought you might! Luckily, Marvel’s made that easy by cleverly naming the movie precisely after the comic book. So just check out Age of Ultron. Easy, right? Right! Well, except for the fact that Ultron himself has a very different history in the comic books than we’re likely to see on screen. As does the Vision. Oh, and Quicksilver. And his sister. But don’t let those differences trouble you, fair Marvelite! There are thousands of Earths with millions of variations. So don’t get too precious about the Earth of your youth. Instead, repeat this mantra after us: ‘’’In Whedon we trust.’’’ After all, he’s not steered us wrong yet, right? Right! Excelsior, people! Age of Ultron Characters Villains link=Ultron Ultron link=Ultron Scarlet Witch link=Quicksilver Quicksilver link=Baron von Strucker Heroes link=Nick Fury Nick Fury link=Tony Stark Iron Man link=Captain America Captain America link=Thor Thor link=Black Widow Black Widow link=Hulk Hulk link=Hawkeye Hawkeye link=The Vision The Vision Superfan sound off! Everyone's got an opinion, but superfine on Wikia are the ultimate Avengers experts. Here's what some of you said you were looking for out of the weapons and new characters entering the MCU in Age of Ultron: right * I’m curious to see what kind of Trick Arrows Hawkeye will shoot! – DoNConoscente * I'd love to see them give a name and/or a defined function to the electric wrist gauntlet Black Widow uses. — The18thdoctor * I really want to see (Iron Man's) Hulk-Buster Armor in action. — Copelnator123 * Although I like Iron Man's armours, I'm really looking forward to Mjolnir. It's the coolest weapon in the whole Marvel Multiverse! — The Many-Angled One * Iron Man's armour continues to become more awesome, especially with the Hulk-Buster due for Age of Ultron. — Unic of the borg * I'm delighted to see Paul Bettany's constant self-effacing work as Jarvis lead to the role as the Vision. — Jiskran * I'm really looking forward to Ultron; he's the villain who will finally put the Avengers on their knees! — The Many-Angled One * I'm particularly intrigued at the possibilities of the Vision; hopefully they'll include at least some hints at his canon relationship with the Scarlet Witch. — MarcusSLazarus * I am looking forward to the Scarlet Witch — and hoping that other characters such as She-Hulk will have cameos. — Antvasima * The Maximoff twins look amazing, even if they changed Scarlet Witch's powers. — Flux 345 We also polled a ton of people around the Marvel U wikias what they thought about the weapons and new characters coming in Ultron. Here's what they thought, fact fans! DaddyCharacter DaddyWeapon Incoming video from J.A.R.V.I.S. 320px Character Wishlist (video doesn't currently match) 320px Skype Q & A (video currently doesn't match) 320px Fannotation: Trailer 3 320px Fannotation: Trailer 2 320px Fannotation: Trailer 1 320px Trailer 3 320px Trailer 2 320px Trailer 1 320px Special Look 320px Global Adventure! 320px Behind the scenes with the actors 320px Meet Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch Avengers Alliances! 320px|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse Marvel Cinematic Wiki 320px|link=w:c:marvel-movies Marvel Movies Wiki 320px|link=w:c:marvelanimated Marvel Animated Universe Wiki 320px|link=w:c:disney Marvel at Disney Wiki 320px|link=w:c:avengersanimated Avengers Alliance Wiki 320px|link=w:c:agentsofshield Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wiki Say Hello